


That Horror Movie was a Bad Idea

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Series: Reunion [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: Yuya and Yuto watch an old horror movie, but it ends up giving Yuto more than just the creeps. Good thing Yuya's there.[Set in the Reunion fic-verse, but you don't need to read that to enjoy this.]Happy birthday, Aero_Erin!
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuto
Series: Reunion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	That Horror Movie was a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aero_Erin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Erin/gifts).



Yuya leans against Yuto’s side, munching on popcorn as they sit on the sofa. The apartment’s living room is a bit sparse—they still haven’t been able to afford much to furnish it yet despite Yuya’s growing popularity as a rising pro duelist—but they don’t mind. They have a TV, a couple game systems, a stained coffee table (Yuto’s fault), and the sofa, perfect for two.

Yuya isn’t just learning against Yuto—instead, he’s practically sideways, almost in his lap. Yuto runs his fingers through Yuya’s hair, enjoying the soft sensation. It’s a good distraction.

Yuya laughs loudly. “God, that effect was so bad.” He points at the TV, the screen showing a comical, horribly-edited head rolling away from an equally fake body. “I was scared at first, but then it moved and I just—!” He breaks out into giggles.

That makes Yuto chuckle. Yuya can make anything amazing, just with his laughter. “Yeah, it was pretty awful.”

And it was. Yuto can agree with that sentiment. This used to be one of his favorite movies. He even suggested it.

But now…

Yuya shifts a bit, turning his head to look up at Yuto. “How old were you when this came out? I forgot what you said.”

Yuto shrugs. “Ten, maybe? I wasn’t supposed to watch it, but Shun let me.”

Yuya shakes his head, wagging his finger in mock chastisement. “That Kurosaki Shun, always getting you into trouble. I’m going to have to talk to him about that.”

Yuto laughs. “That’s true. I have to get him out of trouble a lot of the time.” He smiles down at his boyfriend, noticing that Yuya still has his eyes on him. “Hey, you’re missing the movie.”

Yuya snickers and takes Yuto’s hand, lacing their fingers. “That’s fine. I’m watching something even better.”

Yuto smiles, leaning down to kiss him.

()()()

Admittedly, as “close” as they had been when they shared Yuya’s body, nothing beats the closeness Yuto feels from Yuya when they’re snuggled together in bed. Yuya feels _perfect_ in his arms, like he was always meant to lay there beside him. Yuto wouldn’t trade that warmth and comfort for anything in the world.

Yuya’s skin is a bit sticky with sweat now, but Yuto doesn’t mind. Especially since Yuya’s giving his shoulder soft kisses as he snuggles in against his chest.

“Mm,” Yuya murmurs, nuzzling him. “That was nice.”

Yuto strokes his bare back, smiling and closing his eyes. “It was. It always is with you.”

He can _hear_ the grin in Yuya’s voice. “You say that, but I’m the only one you’ve been with.”

“True,” Yuto laughs, kissing his temple. “And you with me. Unless you’ve been lying,” he teases, giving him a little tickle. “Not that I would ever think that.”

Yuya giggles, squirming a bit, but he settles down quickly. “Mm, why would I ever lie to you?” He gives him a squeeze. “I love you, after all.”

“And I love you.”

Yuya sighs. “Good night, Yuto. See you in the morning.”

Yuto softens. “Good night, Yuya.”

Before long, Yuya’s breathing slows and deepens, a soothing sound in their dark, otherwise silent bedroom.

_Creak._

Yuto’s eyes snap open, and he stiffens as his gaze darts around the room. The window is closed. The door is closed.

No other sounds come out of the darkness, and the rational part of Yuto’s brain knows that it was just a random part of the apartment settling. Even a brand-new building had some odd noises here and there, maybe from the furnace or some wood paneling settling into place.

_Everything is fine_ , Yuto tells himself, taking a measured breath and closing his eyes again. _You_ _’_ _ve heard a million random noises in this building already._

The memory of the horribly edited rolling head enters his mind, and his eyes open again.

_It_ _’_ _s just a stupid movie you_ _’_ _ve watched a million times,_ he thinks, frowning, eyebrows knitting together. _It_ _’_ _s fake. It_ _’_ _s not like the war._

No… Definitely not like the war…

Yuto bites his lip. Dammit. _Dammit_ …

Very carefully, he slips out of Yuya’s grip and gets out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers before he goes into the hallway, heading for the bathroom. He turns on the light, then splashes water on his face from the sink. The reflection in the mirror shows his pale cheeks.

_Creaaak, creak_ _…_

Yuto’s head whips around, and he gasps when he sees someone in the doorway—only to relax when he sees a sleepy Yuya.

“Yuto…?” Yuya rubs at his eye, leaning a bit against the doorway. “Are you okay?”

“Just… can’t sleep,” Yuto says, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about me, Yuya. You’re sleepy. Go back to bed.”

Yuya frowns, then comes in closer and puts a hand on Yuto’s cheek. He hums in thought, then shrugs. “Let’s take a bath.”

“A… a bath?” Yuto repeats, blinking, but Yuya’s already gone into the shower room and started drawing the water for the bathtub.

“Yuya, come on.” Yuto hangs at the doorway of the shower room. “It’s too late now. You were asleep a few minutes ago.”

Yuya gets up, shivering a bit. “Should’ve put on something,” he mutters, then comes back to Yuto’s side. “C’mon, Yuto. Take that off. You’re all sweaty from earlier.” Little by little, his eyes light back up again with wakefulness.

Yuto stays put, sighing. “Yuya, please go back to bed. You need your rest.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Yuya says, shaking his head. He takes Yuto’s hand and grins mischievously. “Okay, if you don’t take those off now, I’m going to just pull you into the shower and get you wet anyway.”

Yet another sigh leaves Yuto’s lips. He knows that Yuya won’t take “no” for an answer at this point. “All right, all right,” he says, then slips his boxers off. As always, no matter how many times he’s done this, he’s still got a bit of a blush when he feels Yuya’s eyes on him.

Yuya pulls him into the shower, then takes great care to scrub Yuto’s skin for him. The water pressure isn’t that great considering Yuya’s drawing the bathwater at the same time, but Yuya pays no need and hums a catchy song as he washes Yuto’s back. It’s something they always do for each other when they bathe together, so Yuto doesn’t complain; he only relaxes into Yuya’s touch.

“We’ll do hair next time,” Yuya promises, kissing his cheek before passing Yuto the washcloth, and then it’s his turn to care for his husband. Yuto’s careful to be gentle, giving Yuya a few massage-like touches as well. Yuya sighs, closing his eyes and leaning toward him a bit.

“Let’s skip the bath,” Yuto suggests. “We’ll go back to bed.”

Yuya’s eyes immediately snap open. “No, I’m not tired.”

“Yuya…”

Yuya takes the cloth away and rinses himself, then turns off the water and takes off the cover for the tub. “Hop in.”

Yuto stares back at him, but Yuya doesn’t give up. Yuto deflates, then slips into the tub.

“I love a good bath,” Yuya chirps, getting in and snuggling right up against his boyfriend. As annoyed as Yuto is at the moment, he can’t help but fall in love with Yuya that much more at feeling him so close.

“…It _is_ nice,” Yuto admits finally, sighing. He leans into Yuya, laying his head against his shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Yeah?” Yuya’s voice gets a bit softer, and he takes Yuto’s hand in his own two to gently massage it. “Good. I like seeing you relax. You work so hard.”

The warmth continues to sap out Yuto’s worries, and he has a vague thought that sleeping in the bath is a dangerous idea… but Yuya’s there, so he it’s fine… Yuya would never let anything bad happen to him.

Nothing…

A flash bursts behind his eyes, his mind reverberating with the screaming from the movie, screaming from the people around him—he jolts upward, looking around the room.

“Yuto!” Yuya reaches for him, putting a hand over his thumping heart. “It’s okay. We’re right here. You’re right here with me.” He puts his other hand on Yuto’s cheek, gently moving his face so that their gazes lock. “There’s nothing wrong. Nothing at all.”

Yuto blinks at him, taking a moment to see him. Then his breath leaves him in a gasp, and he wraps his arms around Yuya, holding him close and hiding in his hair.

“Yuya,” he whispers. “Yuya, I… I think I’m scared to go to sleep tonight.”

Yuya hugs him back, giving a little nod. “I thought maybe.” He strokes his back. “I’ll stay up with you, then.”

Yuto bites his lip. “But you need your rest.”

“So do you. But more than anything, I don’t want to leave you alone when you’re feeling scared.” Yuya pulls back a little, smiling at him with such tender love that Yuto thinks he’s melting into the bath. “I never want you to feel alone and afraid. Never again.”

Yuto nods, his throat tightening. He wants to thank Yuya, to give him all his love and gratitude—but Yuto just buries his face into Yuya’s shoulder, not trusting himself to speak.

Yuya holds him close, kissing his temple. “I’m here, Yuto.”

()()()

The water’s cold by the time Yuya coaxes him out of the bath, giving Yuto’s cheek a kiss before he grabs a towel to dry them both off. Yuto rubs the pad of his thumb across his fingertips, fixed on how his pruned skin feels.

“Hey.” Yuya places a hand on his shoulder, bringing Yuto out of his reverie. “Not that you don’t look good, but if you just stand there naked, you’re going to get cold.” He took one of his hands. “Let’s go put something on.”

“Oh, right,” Yuto says, blinking, and he lets Yuya lead him out of the bathroom and back to their bedroom. Yuya turns on the lights, and Yuto’s grateful for that.

“Arms up!” Yuya says, and he helps Yuto put on his pajamas. On one hand, it makes Yuto feel a bit like a child… but at the same time, it brings him an odd kind of comfort.

“Get in bed; I’ll be right back.” Yuya kisses his cheek, then ducks out of the room. Yuto watches him leave, frowning a bit, but gets in bed, sitting up against the headboard. The warmth and softness of the bed beckons him to lay down, but there’s still a nagging in the back of his mind keeping him from relaxing.

“I’m back,” Yuya sings, just about dancing into the room and closing the door behind him. He’s got his laptop in his hands, and he sets it on Yuto’s lap before he climbs into bed on his opposite side.

Yuto frowns. “What’s this for, Yuya?”

Yuya opens the laptop up and pulls up the browser. “We’ll just watch cute and funny things tonight. I was thinking we’d start with some cat compilation videos.”

“Videos?” Yuto echoes, but Yuya wraps an arm around his middle and clicks on a link. Little meows fill the room as the video plays.

Yuto’s still stiff, but he leans against Yuya. He might as well just go along with it… “Your mom has a cat, right?”

Yuya nodded. “She loves strays.” He giggles and points to a cat that just stumbled off the side of a table. “Look, it thought the newspaper was all the way on the table. Totally thought it was solid underneath.”

Yuto smiles a little, but more at Yuya’s reaction than anything else. Yuya is so warm, full of smiles and… life. Happiness. He’s so calming, really…

Yuya strokes his side, giggling more at the different cats. Yuto watches the screen, but he’s focused more on how Yuya’s laughter sounds like music.

Yuto’s free hand finds Yuya’s to hold. “I love you,” he murmurs.

Yuya laces their fingers together, turning his head to kiss Yuto’s hair. “I love you, too.”

A soft, gentle smile graces Yuto’s lips, a sigh escaping him, and his eyes finally close.

()()()

Yuto groans, his neck aching. He blinks open his eyes, squinting against the sunlight filtering into the room. It takes him a moment to understand where he is.

The laptop lays open in front of him, screen off—it probably powered off automatically sometime in the middle of the night. Underneath Yuto isn’t his familiar pillow, but…

He blushes a bit. Yuya’s lap.

Light snoring reaches his ears, and he ever-so-slowly turns his head to peek up, careful not to dislodge the hand in his hair. Yuya’s back is against the headboard, face tilted to the side as he slumbers away.

Yuto smiles softly.


End file.
